Las tres
by SCynthia
Summary: Una pequeña historia acerca de los hecho que derivaron en la boda entre Rebeca y José Arcadio. (y divagación)


Lo olvidé, pero he aquí:

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de la historia (porque solo he incluido personajes existentes ya en el mundo), son propiedad de Gabriel García Márquez (Q.E.P.D.) al igual que la primera parte que fue transcrita del libro _la hojarasca_.

Así que sin más disfrútenlo :)

* * *

(...) la ventana cerrada, la casa silenciosa con la señora Rebeca por dentro. Ella también olvidó algo: olvidó desconectar el ventilador y transita por los cuartos de ventanas alambradas, nerviosa, exaltada, revolviendo los cachivaches de su estéril y atormentada viudez, para estar convencida hasta con el sentido del tacto de que no habrá muerto antes de que llegue la hora del entierro. Ella está abriendo y cerrando las puertas de sus cuartos, aguardando a que el reloj patriarcal se incorpore de la siesta y le agasaje los sentidos con la campana de las tres. (...)

* * *

La señora Rebeca que un día fue parte de la familia más importante del pueblo, pero que por un error terminó encerrada en la casa detrás del cementerio. Una casa que por largo tiempo fue el lecho de amor más escandaloso que se tuvo en Macondo. Un lecho que era ocupado por la pasión insaciables de los dos. Su esposo, hijo del fundador de Macondo, desapareció por largo años y regresó siendo un semental que terminó postrado ante la criatura más frágil y bella en esa época. Siempre fue un niño al que se le tenía qué hacer, aunque tomaba sus decisiones en apariencia, siempre lo hizo bajo la supervisión de su madre; aún cuando él estaba lejos en lejanos mares, siempre le hizo caso a esa presencia nublada, redimiéndose por haberse ido con los gitanos, pero buscando el orgullo. Pero lejos del hogar donde todo era tan distinto de lo que verdaderamente era cierto y palpable en el pueblo, la presencia de su madre se fue moldeando a las circunstancias, y se fue haciendo más joven en apariencia, tal como su padre la había encontrado la mañana en que la conoció, a la vez envejeciendo por todo el conocimiento secreto que tenía de lo que se encontraba del otro lado, y con la ternura secreta de su hermana menor, su madre lo protegía dando le instrucciones precisas de cómo vencer el peligro y regresar a casa. Todo hubiera resultado bien, y él habría muerto de vejez, sino fuera porque la presencia maternal recordó que había un hijo esperando la autoridad y el amor de un padre. En el viaje de regreso, en el que tropezó con muchos obstáculos, siendo uno de ellos una serpiente marina, la presencia de su madre se fue desvaneciendo convirtiéndose en un recuerdo, y después dejando paso a la incertidumbre, Y el pensamiento y temor de no tener a su madre, lo hizo caminar directo a la cocina y parándose en el medio de esta para que su madre lo viera, y cuando ella lo reconoció. Su madre se unió a la presencia para así formar un solo ente completo.

Contrario a su esposo, Rebeca, nunca sintió apego a nadie ni nada. Solo se dejaba llevar por las circunstancias y la moral establecida para ese momento. Pero cuando su hermano José Arcadio llegó no pudo evitar sucumbir ante ese macho descomunal que no tenía nada que ver con su novio, Pietro Crespi. Y poco a poco fue dejando de lado la moral, y decidió meterse en el cuarto de su hermano sabiendo que no saldría viva, pues no creía soportarlo. Después de ser desvirgada y de dar gracias a Dios por haber vivido, decidió no dejar de vivir. Por esa razón se casó el siguiente miércoles. Él por su parte se casó porque al estar de nuevo con una mujer virgen se sintió renacer, como aquella vez que estuvo con la gitana.

Los dos con una promesa ante dios de por medio, no pudieron más que seguir con la vida de casados que ellos mismos se habían impuesto, pero sabiendo que nunca se amarían.

Por eso la señora Rebeca esperaba la campana de las tres, para dar paso a la nueva vida que le esperaba más allá de esa hora, que sería la misma , porque la viviría igual. En la soledad de su casa cerrada, invocando a los demonios y teniendo entrevistas intimas y personales, que le hacían pagar su falta de vida, su falta de amor, y avivaban cual leve soplo el rencor que encendió Amaranta en su corazón. Esperando que su fin no llegara ese día sino otro en el que el tercer almendro plantado se moviera por la brisa inexistente de un tornado que destruiría a su familia.


End file.
